


Rush

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Smut, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are both cheerleaders. They find each other at a tryout for a collegiate team and choices are made.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 78
Kudos: 322





	1. Giving Into Temptation

The summer air felt warm on Clarke’s skin. She loved this time of the year. She sat on the grass, stretching her legs as a cool breeze lifted the stray hairs that rested on the nape of her neck. Clarke shut her eyes against the bright sun and smiled, tugging at her high ponytail to make it more secure on top of her head.

“Need help stretching?” 

Clarke’s eyes opened out of curiosity, not recognizing the voice. She looked up into unfamiliar green eyes and squinted against the bright sun burning in the clear blue sky.

The girl who stood in front of her was clad in black compression shorts and a black sports bra. Her skin was perfectly bronzed and a small amount of sweat glistened against her tight stomach muscles. She had long dark hair, loosely pulled back in a messy bun. Clarke blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t an illusion from the heat.

“Maybe...a name first?” Clarke, asked not trying to hide the curious smile playing on her lips. The girl standing in front of her was extremely attractive. Since deciding to travel all the way to Tennessee to try out for the best collegiate cheer squad in the country, Clarke had found herself and her needs...pent up. It felt like everything in her life was moving too fast. This was the first time in a long time Clarke felt like she was in control of something.

“Sure, we can start there.” The girl shrugged and held out a hand for Clarke. “I’m Lexa.”

“I’m Clarke.” She grasped Lexa’s hand and gave it a squeeze, looking up at Lexa with a grin. They stood frozen for a moment, still holding hands as the groups around them talked, laughed, and practiced. Clarke could hear the buzzing around them fade as they kept staring, neither willing to break the connection. Even the bright sunny day dimming around them.

“Here I can help..loosen you up.” Lexa got down onto her knees, careful to keep her hand grasped with Clarke’s until she was eye level. “Lay back.”

Clarke’s heart skipped in her chest. She was suddenly very aware of the heat on her back and the groups of people standing around them. She felt a prickling sensation start at the back of her neck and move up into her brain. It felt like white noise taking over her senses. Clarke knew she was toeing a line and both girls knew what they were doing, but Clarke couldn’t stop. This was something Clarke hadn’t known she needed until she locked eyes with Lexa. A risk that made her feel alive again.

Clarke laid back onto the soft grass. She saw the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Had it really only been a few minutes previously that she had been worrying about pulling a full-full at tryouts? It felt like lifetimes had passed between these moments. 

She didn’t have long to get into her own head. Clarke’s views of the sky was suddenly thrown into shadow as Lexa came into view above her. 

“Tell me when it hurts.” Lexa lifted Clarke’s left leg and rested Clarke’s calf on her shoulder. She kept her eyes locked on Clarke as she slowly moved in, stretching the muscles in Clarke’s tense leg. The closer Lexa moved the more Clarke’s body seized. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, both to try and relax her body and block out Lexa’s face only inches from her own. 

“Too much?” Lexa asked, and Clarke could feel the warmth of Lexa’s breath against her lips. 

“A...a little more…” Clarke whispered, daring to open her eyes and see Lexa hovering just above her. 

Lexa pushed further and Clarke felt the gentle brush of Lexa’s lips. Clarke closed her eyes again, almost unconsciously to ready herself for the kiss. This was a dangerous game. 

“I think...I think I’m good.” Clarke panicked, pulling away and sitting up, feeling the blood rushing through her limbs and getting lightheaded. 

Lexa sat up and Clarke saw a brief look of disappointment cross over her face. Clarke’s heart was pounding so hard she could feel the pumping blood warming her chest. This was so unlike her. She had just met this girl and was almost ready to let Lexa fuck her in the grass in front of about a hundred people.

Clarke let out a shaky breath, her mind telling her to run, but something much deeper and more carnal holding her under Lexa’s gaze. She looked around and saw that the groups around them didn’t appear to be giving any notice to their foreplay.

“We have time before the first rounds of tryouts. I have a place nearby.” Lexa lifted an eyebrow, her expression unreadable. “You know...get out of this heat.”

Clarke felt a smile pull on the corners of her mouth. Her mind was still pleading with her to walk away, but Clarke knew as she stood up and took in Lexa that it was a lost cause. Clarke was going to follow this girl, she had to see what was on the other side of this desire.

“Fine, but I need to be back before they call everyone in.” Clarke sighed, trying to play off the nerves making her stomach turn and her knees want to buckle.

They shared an Uber back to Lexa’s hotel. Clarke had never been so tense in her life. She watched as their legs touched with every bump in the road. Lexa had been distracted most of the ride on her phone and Clarke couldn’t tell if the brief touches were intentional or just her imagination. Everything about this situation felt like a dream.

Lexa led Clarke into the hotel and up to her room. Clarke felt like everyone they passed was watching them. In the back of her mind she knew what she had come here to do, and the fact that it wasn’t stopping her scared her even more.

They walked into the pristinely clean room and Lexa walked over to the mini-fridge. It wasn’t a huge room, but it was bigger than the one Clarke was staying in. One large room with a flatscreen TV on the wall opposite the bed and a desk under the TV, with a small kitchenette that served as an entrance to the room 

“Do you want something to drink? Water...wine….whiskey?” Lexa held up one of the small bottles and gave it a shake for Clarke.

Clarke was still looking around the room, her eyes stopping only for a second on the large bed pushed up against the far wall covered in simple white sheets

“I’ll take the whiskey,” Clarke replied, turning to look at Lexa as she brought over two small bottles. Clarke eagerly took the drink and pulled the top off. 

“Here’s to…” Clarke lifted her bottle, but couldn’t find the right words. All she was thinking about was what the next few minutes held for both of them. 

“Here’s to living in the moment.” Lexa lifted her own bottle and clicked it to Clarke’s before tilting it back and taking the whole thing back in one. 

Clarke took a deep breath and followed suit. She put the bottle to her lips and took back the liquid. She felt it burn her throat and felt her eyes immediately start to water. The whiskey warmed her chest and her stomach as she opened her eyes to see Lexa staring back at her. 

“Look, I’m not going to push you into doing anything you don’t want to do. Truth is, I saw you working out at the tryouts and with the stress of all this shit and life in general I really need a good...release.” Lexa tossed her empty bottle on the couch before looking back at Clarke.

“No strings, no regret, just two people getting what they need.” Lexa shrugged, reaching for Clarke’s bottle and brushing her fingers against Clarke’s as she took it. “But I’m not going to stop you if you want to go.” 

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip and watched as Lexa fidgeted with the bottle in her hand. It was the first sign that Lexa was nervous, and for some reason this was what helped Clarke make her decision. They were both just as uncertain about taking this leap.

Clarke took a step forward, standing close enough to Lexa that she could smell the whiskey on her breath. Clarke’s hand reached down and took the bottle back from Lexa and tossed it over her shoulder.

“I just need to be back before tryouts start,” Clarke whispered, lifting herself onto her toes enough to place her lips softly against Lexa’s. 

She felt Lexa respond in earnest. Clarke felt strong arms move around her waist and pull at the tight hem of her shorts. 

Clarke moved her hips to make it easier for Lexa to remove her clothing. She reached up and tugged off Lexa’s bra, momentarily breaking the kiss. 

“Bed,” Lexa muttered, easily lifting Clarke off her feet and leaving their discarded clothing in a pile in their wake. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and continued to kiss her lips, cheek, jaw, neck, whatever skin she could find. 

Clarke wasn’t sure what had taken over her as Lexa tossed her onto the soft bed and quickly crawled over to lay on top of her. 

Clarke reached up and gripped Lexa’s bicep, feeling the sinewy muscles flexing under her fingers. 

“Tumbler?” Clarke asked, squeezing Lexa’s arm and noticing an intricate tattoo on her upper arm. 

“Best in my county.” Lexa smirked, giving her arm an extra flex. “I’d guess with those abs and that ass you’re a flyer?” Lexa reached down with her free hand and ran it up and down Clarke’s thigh.

“Damn straight.” Clarke lifted her hips and was rewarded as Lexa’s eyes rolled back a little at the contact. 

“I mean let’s hope not too straight,” Lexa joked, leaning down and kissing Clarke softly at first before hands started to roam on newly exposed skin. 

Clarke could feel her body heating up under Lexa’s touch. Both girls were completely naked now, the soft sheets starting to stick to Clarke’s skin. She felt Lexa’s hand travel down her inner thigh, teasing her with soft brushes and gentle touches. Clarke groaned desperately, moving her hips to give herself more friction. 

Clarke felt Lexa slide a finger achingly slow inside of her. She let out a shuttering gasp as the palm of Lexa’s hand came in contact with her clit. Lexa started to move her lips keeping time with her thrusts. Clarke lifted her hips, trying to tell Lexa without speaking that she needed more. 

Lexa moved her head so her lips were just touching Clarke’s ear.

“Be patient, let it build,” Lexa purred, sending soft vibrations down Clarke’s spine and to her center. Her hand started to move quicker now, another finger slipping in to join the increasing tempo. Clarke moans as Lexa twisted her wrist and angled her fingers upward.

“There...fuck...right there,” Clarke called out, her left hand reaching down to grasp Lexa’s wrist and hold it in place. 

Lexa’s mouth latched onto Clarke’s neck and started to suck hard on her pulse point. It was a deep pleasure cut with pain that Clarke had never experienced before. It would probably ever be the closest Clarke would get to being bitten by a vampire. The sensation made Clarke want to jump out of her electrified skin, her body coming close to overstimulation.

“Lexa, shit...I’m fucking close.” Clarke’s eyes were squeezed shut so tightly she was seeing pops of color shine like sparklers in the forced darkness.  
Lexa sped up, every muscle in her arm strained as she worked to send Clarke plummeting over the edge.

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed, continuing to repeat the girl’s name over again as she leapt over the edge feeling her body falling into the abyss. 

Clarke opened her eyes after a few moments of pure delerium to see Lexa’s smiling face staring down at her. 

“You’re a fucking work of art when you come.” Lexa leaned down and brushed a kiss across Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke’s body was still shaking, she had never experienced anything like that before. She wasn’t sure if it was the build up, the situation, Lexa, or all of the above. It was a high that Clarke knew right away she was going to try and chase.

“My turn.” Clarke found a surge of strength and flipped Lexa onto her back. She looked down and was pleased to see Lexa’s shocked face staring back at her. 

Clarke smirked and kissed Lexa with a slow passion that could have burned both their mouths with the heat coming from Clarke’s desire. She had never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted Lexa.

Clarke kissed Lexa's body, paying close attention to her breasts as she traveled lower. Clarke felt Lexa’s fingers tangle in her hair. Clarke smiled as she put both hands on Lexa’s hips and went to work. Her mouth and tongue worked in earnest, driven on by the moans and gasps from Lexa. 

Clarke found herself moaning with Lexa, the vibrations only adding to all the sensations Lexa was feeling under Clarke’s gentle touch. 

“Fuck, keep going. Don’t-shit-don’t stop.” Lexa’s voice was gravelly and strained. 

Clarke looked up and saw Lexa staring down at her. The green eyes she had found earlier in the day nearly black as they watched her work. 

Clarke kept the eye contact as she moved to suck on Lexa’s clit. Lexa’s head flew back, nearly hitting the wooden headboard as she screamed Clarke’s name into the empty room.

Lexa’s grip tightened, scraping Clarke’s scalp surprising Clarke with a warm rush of pleasure instead of pain.

Clarke doubled her efforts, feeling Lexa’s body tighten and start to shake.

“Fuck, I’m cumming...shit...fuck..” Lexa cried, her body now trembling uncontrollably as Clarke gave a few more slow licks, feeling Lexa jerk upward with each soft touch.

Clarke moved up Lexa’s body, running her fingertips over Lexa’s side and watching her body twitch in response. Lexa was in the middle of a tsunami and Clarke loved that she was the person who had created such a beautiful mess.

“Damn, you’re fucking amazing.” Lexa reached out and pulled Clarke in to rest next to her. Clarke moved close, resting her head on Lexa’s chest and listening to her quickened heartbeat.

Clarke laid there listening to Lexa’s steady heartbeat and the reality of what had just happened hit her like a punch to the gut. She had come here to tryout for the best cheer team in the country. She came here to make a better future for herself. What was she doing laying in bed with basically a complete stranger? What was she doing?

“I...I should go.” Clarke got up and started looking around the room for her clothing. “I need to get some reps in before tryouts start.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t worry about cardio.” Lexa was sitting up in bed watching Clarke rush around the room with a curious expression. “If you give me a few we can head back together.”

“It’s fine.” Clarke already had her shorts back on and was throwing her tank top on before Lexa could even get up. Clarke paused and took a breath turning to look at a still nude Lexa and gave her a tight smile. “Everything’s fine. No strings, right? I just need to go.”

Lexa still looked confused as she watched Clarke return to tearing the room apart looking for her stuff. 

“Okay…” Lexa grabbed her shorts and bra and walked over to Clarke. “Here, at least take this. Just in case.” 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and reached for a pen on the small desk across from the bathroom. She slowly wrote her number on Clarke’s palm before closing Clarke’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “When you’re ready to admit what just happened was pretty amazing.” 

Lexa tossed the pen back on the desk and turned around to get dressed. She didn’t have to turn around to recognize the sound of the hotel door opening and then quickly shutting. She sighed and lowered her head in disappointment. Somewhere between the foreplay at the quad and the sex she had caught some sort of feelings for this girl. She could only hope Clarke would text, there was no way she had been the only one to feel the electricity that drew them together. 

This wouldn’t be the last time she saw Clarke. It couldn’t be.


	2. What’s Your Deal?

Clarke could feel the nerves in her stomach building as she got closer to her call time. She had been trying to push Lexa and their experience out of her head. She really didn’t want to think of her Uber ride back to campus when she put Lexa’s number in her phone. If she had any willpower at all she could have rubbed the number off the minute she got in the car. Clarke gave her head a quick shake to bring herself back to the present.This was something she had been dreaming about for years. She had to prove to herself she was good enough to make this team. Clarke didn’t need one rash decision ruining the future she was building for herself. 

Clarke wiped the sweat from her forehead as she sat in the main locker room with a little over a dozen other hopefuls. Some were pacing, others trying to do some of their moves in the crowded space, and one girl was in the showers dry heaving. Clarke closed her eyes and tried to picture herself hitting every part of her routine. She watched herself in front of the coaches smiling at nailing every stunt. 

The image of her flying through the air as her routine came to a close cut off suddenly, like film in an old movie tearing away, replaced with Lexa looking down at her with dark, lust-filled eyes. Clarke shook her head and her eyes shot open just as she heard the heavy door to the gym open. 

“Clarke Griffin!” A girl with a beaming smile that showed off her perfectly straight and sparkling white teeth had her head poking out, looking around the locker room.

Clarke stood up and walked toward the girl in a daze. This was not the state of mind she needed to be in right before her tryout. Clarke smiled and pushed every thought of Lexa out of her mind. 

“Ready to go?” The girl asked, opening the door to let Clarke into the room. She was incredibly tall and tanned to perfection. 

Clarke nodded and tried her best not to fiddle with the loose thread hanging off the hem of her shorts. 

“Now, you’ll stand in the center there.” She pointed to the large red ‘H’ that stood for the school’s mascot The Hawks. “And give your name, age, and position before you start your routine.”

The girl stopped in the middle of the floor and turned to Clarke still with an unwavering optimistic smile. “You’ll do great.” She touched Clarke’s forearm and walked over to join the rest of the returning squad in the stands behind the coaches table.

Clarke took a deep breath and walked over to the center of the gym. She could almost smell the electricity moving through the room. There were so many people who loved this sport in one place. The passion was palpable and didn’t help Clarke’s nerves at all. Clarke smiled at the table of four people standing before her. The gym lights were dimmed so she couldn’t quite make out their entire faces. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” The woman sitting at the center of the table smiled, a pad of paper in front of her and a pen in her right hand.

“Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin…” That was the last thing Clarke remembered before her mind went dark. The next thing she knew she had finished her routine and the coaches and team were giving her a loud round of applause. 

“Thank you so much for your time today, Clarke.” The woman stood up and Clarke walked over to shake her hand. “We’ll be e-mailing the results of tryouts tonight at 8pm.” 

Clarke made sure to shake the other three coaches' hands and thank them. She also looked up to find the girl who had walked her in and gave her a grateful nod before turning and walking back to the locker room.

She had no idea who well she had done, everything felt like a blur of wind and sound. The only thing she could do was wait until that evening to see if she had made the team.

Clarke took out her phone from her backpack and went to call her parents. There was a second where her fingers hovered over her contact and she thought about texting Lexa. She hadn’t seen her the entire time she had been waiting in the locker room. Maybe that was for the best.

Clarke dialed her parents and let them know she had finished her tryout. She failed to mention anything she had done before that time. She still had a day in the city no matter what the outcome and there was no need to give her parents every detail of her life.

The ride back to her hotel room was quiet. Clarke was happy her driver didn’t seem to have a desire to speak with her either. Her mind was preoccupied with tryouts and whether or not she had done enough to make the team. Her body was tense and her head was starting to pound. By the time she got back up to her room she knew she’d need a warm shower to get rid of some of the anxiety building up in her body. 

Clarke stripped down and walked right into the bathroom. She picked a playlist that she hoped would get rid of all the tension making her muscles feel like they were weighed down with lead. She stretched her neck, moving it from side-to-side as she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. 

Clarke walked under the stream and sighed with relief as the steaming water washed over her skin. She could feel herself relaxing, her muscles unwinding under her skin. Clarke ran her hands over her body and worked out a tough knot just below her right shoulder. She closed her eyes and kneaded the spot harder with two fingers. 

Clarke surprised herself with the moan that escaped her lips as she finally got the tight spot to release. Her eyes stayed shut as her hand traveled down her body. Clarke could hear her breathing pick up as it echoed against the tiled walls around her. 

She slid and finger inside herself and nearly climaxed at the sensation. Another finger joined the first as she started to move her wrist and curl her fingers. Clarke felt beads of sweat joining the water droplets on her temples. She used her free hand to brace herself against the slick shower wall.

Clarke’s fingers sped up, her toes curling and uncurling the faster she moved. The water poured over her and her legs started to tremble. Clarke grabbed for the long handle that ran along the far side of the shower. She was so close and wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold herself up much longer. 

Clarke’s mind wandered as her thumb brushed against her sensitive clit. She could almost feel the strong arms wrap around her waist. A hand moved down to cover her own and start to guide her movements. Clarke’s mouth hung open as she tried to not let the sensations she was feeling overwhelm her.

“Miss me that much?” The husky whispered voice sent Clarke over the edge. 

“Lexa!” Clarke cried out as she hit her climax without warning. Clarke’s eyes flew open and she could hear the name she had just called out reverberating in her head. 

Clarke opened her eyes, her entire body shaking from her orgasm. The music from her phone had stopped playing and the only sounds Clarke could hear was the water and her own heavy breathing. 

She looked behind her knowing she was alone, but needing to be sure it had all been in her head. It was gettin harder to admit what had happened with Lexa was one and done. 

Clarke got out of the shower and dressed quickly. She grabbed her phone and sat on her bed as she stared down at the black screen. Her reflection looked back at her, just as confused as she felt. 

Finally with one deep and steadying breath she opened a new text message to Lexa and let her fingers almost work on their own to type out a quick message.

‘ Hi, it’s Clarke. How did your tryout go?’

Clarke hit send and tossed the phone on the opposite bed. Her nerves once again buzzing and filling her with anxiety. Clarke got up and paced the room chewing on her bottom lip as she wondered what kept drawing her to this girl she had just met. 

Clarke stopped when she heard her phone ding. She looked over and saw the screen light up with an incoming text message. Her heart jumped into her throat, she had made first contact and now Clarke had no idea what was going to happen next.

‘I’ll let you know in half an hour. I’m waiting with the rest of the cattle.’

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s wit. She had to admit her humor was something Clarke really enjoyed. Another text came in and the sound made Clarke jump and nearly drop her phone.

‘Good to hear from you.’

Clarke felt a warm flush move from the back of her neck to her cheeks. She smiled down at the phone without really knowing why. She walked over and laid down on her bed, staring at the last text from Lexa before drifting off.

Clarke’s phone buzzing next to her woke her from her nap. The sun had set and her room was almost completely dark. 

Clarke looked around the room, trying to get her eyes to focus. She looked down at her phone and blinked a few times to see she had two text messages and a missed call from Lexa. She looked at the time and saw that it was already 6:30pm. 

Clarke sat up in bed and opened the texts from Lexa. 

‘Just got done with my tryout.’ Timestamped over an hour again.

The second one was only twenty minutes old.

‘Any chance you want to grab a drink somewhere? I don’t want to sit around and wait for the e-mail.’

Clarke’s finger hovered above the keyboard for a few minutes before she decided it wasn’t a bad idea to meet up at a bar. It was a public place and if they were going to be on the same team, it would be better to set the proper boundaries. 

‘Where do you want to meet?’

It didn’t take long to get a reply. Lexa sent her an address about ten minutes from Clarke’s hotel. 

‘I’ll see you there in 30 minutes.’ Clarke jumped up and made sure to plug her phone in to charge as she got ready. Her battery was low and she needed to make sure she could check her e-mail at eight.

Clarke got ready, taking extra time to check out her reflection in the mirror. After one more glance she grabbed her phone, bag, and room key and walked out of her room. Clarke was getting even more nervous with every step she took. She decided to walk to the bar, knowing that having to wait on a ride would just make her more anxious.

The city was still new to her, but Clarke found her way to the dimly lit bar. It wasn’t anything special and if Clarke hadn’t been looking for it, she would have passed by it without giving it a second glance. 

Clarke stopped at the door to show the bouncer her ID. She’d only been legal for a few months, it was still weird not having to worry about getting caught with a fake ID. 

It didn’t take long for Clarke to find Lexa in the small bar. She had gotten a booth at the far back corner. Clarke felt her heart jump a little as she walked over. There was nothing to be nervous about, they were just meeting up to kill time before they got their acceptance e-mails. 

“Hey.” Clarke gave a small wave as she sat down across from Lexa. Clarke saw Lexa look up at her with her eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Hey,” Lexa smiled. “Wasn’t sure if you’d actually show.” 

Clarke slid into the very aged vinyl seat and set her phone on the worn wooden table between them.

“Why wouldn’t I show?” Clarke picked up the drink menu and tried to pretend her face wasn’t starting to turn pink under Lexa’s gaze. 

Lexa laughed a little and tucked some of her long dark hair behind her ear. “Well, you couldn’t get out of my hotel room fast enough.”

Clarke felt her cheeks burning even more and knew Lexa was staring at her from across the table. Clarke chanced a glance up and saw that her suspicions were correct. Lexa’s green eyes were locked on. There was a slight smirk on her face as she pursed her lips and opened her mouth to speak again.

Just as she started to ask her question the waitress came up. She was a middle aged woman with frizzy blonde hair pulled up in a high bun. She looked frazzled, like she had been hassled most of her shift.

“What can I get you?” She asked, barely looking up from the pad of paper in front of her.

“Gin and tonic, please.” Clarke put the drink menu on the table, but kept fiddling with it as the lady turned her body to Lexa. 

“I’ll have the same.” Lexa didn’t take her eyes off Clarke as she ordered. 

The woman gave a nod as she jotted down their drink order and turned without another word to walk to the bar. 

“So,” Lexa wasted no time once they were alone again. “What’s your deal?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head expecting an answer.

“My deal?” Clarke asked, trying her best not to let the memories of earlier start to run wild in her mind. “I just want to make the team. That’s all.” 

“Nothing else?” Lexa licked her lips, her green eyes seemingly staring deeper into Clarke. She couldn’t remember the last time someone made her feel as vulnerable with just a look like Lexa did.

Clarke put her hands on the table in front of her, almost defensively. She didn’t want Lexa to know that she was getting in her head. She had to hold her ground.

“What else would there be?” Clarke could feel her palms getting sweaty. She fought the urge to pull them back and wipe them on her jeans.

Before Lexa could respond their waitress was back putting their drinks in front of them. “Let me know if you need anything else,” She called briskly over her shoulder as she walked back toward the bar.

Clarke grabbed her glass and took a long drink, squeezing her eyes shut as the gin burned down her throat and warmed her chest and stomach. She opened her eyes and saw that Lexa had taken half her own drink down in one. 

“Clarke,” Lexa put her drink down and reached out to place a hand over Clarke’s on the table. “Tell me you didn’t enjoy, even just a little bit, what happened this afternoon.” 

Clarke felt like a weight had been dropped on her chest. It was getting harder to breath and the bar walls felt like they were closing in as she looked from Lexa to their hands resting together on the scratched wooden table.

“I mean...It was...It was nice...I guess,” Clarke stammered, her shoulders so tense she could feel the ache creeping up her neck. 

“Really fucking nice,” Lexa laughed and used her free hand to pick up her glass and finish off her drink. “I’m not asking you to marry me or even date me. I’m just saying, we all need a….release at times. Life’s too short to deny that.” 

Clarke pulled her hand back and cupped her glass, bringing it to her lips and taking back the remainder of the alcohol. 

“You’re asking me to be your booty call?” Clarke hissed, sliding her empty glass to the end of the table and leaning forward. “You don’t even know me.”

Lexa sat back in her seat and sighed. “I mean, Clarke I hate to say it but, I’ve seen your tits. I think I know at least a little about you.” 

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and chewed on the inside of her cheek in anxiety. 

The waitress came back over to the table and collected their empty glasses. “Two more?” She asked, barely waiting for their nods before turning on her heels and walking away.

“Look, you want to know me?” Lexa leaned forward and licked her lips before speaking again. “I’m Lexa Woodson. I was a gymnast growing up, but I got too tall to be elite and went for cheerleading instead. I grew up in Texas. My dad’s been gone since I was ten and my mom’s been in and out of rehab for as long as I can remember. I basically lived with my uncle most of my life. I need to get out of my shithole town and actually do something with my life. And my favorite color is blue.” Lexa finished with a smile. “Does that work?”

Clarke relaxed a little as she listened to Lexa speak. Something about her story touched her heart more than she had expected it would. Whatever pull Lexa had on her started the minute they met earlier today in the grass and it was just getting stronger. 

“Alright, I’m Clarke Griffin. I’m from Nebraska and have done gymnastics for as long as I can remember. My parents worry too much and can be pretty strict. I have a younger brother who also does gymnastics. I want to...no...I really need to make this team to prove to myself that I can. My favorite color is purple.”

Clarke finished just as the waitress came back with their second round of drinks. This time she didn’t even bother speaking to them before spinning around and leaving them alone again.

“See? Now we know each other even better.” Lexa reached out again and this time Clarke turned her hand so their fingers could intertwine on top of the table. Lexa’s fingers start to trace patterns along Clarke’s palm, down to her wrist and back up again. Both girls sitting and staring at each other as they sip on their drinks.

Clarke felt a creeping warm sensation work its way up her spine and replace the tension that was once there. Clarke was starting to feel the alcohol move through her bloodstream and warm her body.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence both of their phones let out a single ding and Clarke’s heart jumped to her throat.

“It’s that time.” Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and reached for her phone. 

Clarke reached for her phone and opened her e-mail. She held her breath as the e-mail loaded and almost let out a yelp when she read the first line. 

‘Congratulations you have been accepted…’

“Holy shit…” Clarke whispered, her emotions were even more heightened by the two drinks she had now consumed. “I made it.” Clarke looked up and saw Lexa looking down at her phone with an unreadable expression.

“That’s amazing.” Lexa put her phone face down on the table and looked up at Clarke with a tight smile. 

“What about you?” Clarke asked, but she had a feeling she already knew the answer. 

Lexa shook her head, the smile still on her face though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I didn’t make the cut. So, I’ll be heading back home tomorrow afternoon.” Lexa lifted her glass and tried to find any last sips at the bottom. “Maybe I can get a job at my uncle’s shop until I can reapply next year.” 

“Lexa…” Clarke started, but didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t imagine if the roles were reversed. Clarke’s heart felt like it was starting to shatter in her chest as she looked at Lexa’s expression start to crumble. 

“Hey.” This time it was Clarke who reached out and took Lexa’s hand. “Just because you have to go home tomorrow doesn’t mean everything is over.”

Lexa looked up confused. “What do you mean?” 

Clarke smirked, letting the alcohol coursing through her bloodstream bolster her bravery. “We still have tonight. Let’s go back to your place. Maybe I can help you forget for a little bit.” 

Lexa’s face changed to pleasant surprise. “Really?” 

Clarke got up and threw three crumpled bills onto the table. “Let’s go.” Clarke needed this to happen before she changed her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how long this will go on. But clearly there will be a chapter three. Thanks to everyone who had enjoyed so far. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic  
> Twitter: @sammy_jaybird (I'm actually trying to use this again)


	3. My Head Hurts

Clarke felt a fuzzy sensation in her thighs that meant the alcohol was in full effect.

“Yours or mine?” Lexa asked, as they left the bar and found themselves on the busy sidewalk in the chilly night air. The city was alive with evening activity and it only added to the adrenaline moving through Clarke’s veins.

“Yours.” Clarke said with no hesitation. Even though she had been the one to initiate this, there was still something too intimate about taking Lexa back to her room.

“Works for me.” Lexa nodded in the opposite direction Clarke had walked to get to the bar. She took off down the street with Clarke close on her heels. They were walking toward the busy downtown area, the sidewalk filled with groups of people heading to their own destinations.

As they walked through the increasingly crowded sidewalk, their hands kept brushing together until Lexa finally reached over and took Clarke’s in her own.

“Now I won’t lose you,” Lexa smiled, and picked up the pace as her hotel came into view just ahead. 

Clarke could feel the lump that had been growing in her throat swell as she caught sight of the familiar building. Even in the darkness, Clarke wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to forget the tall, grey hotel where she had spent a long afternoon.

She felt her mind starting to work on an escape plan. Her heart now beating like an out of time drum and rattling the thoughts in her head each time it slammed against her chest. She blinked a few times and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. They walked into the lobby and Clarke felt her entire body tense up.

Lexa stopped and looked back at Clarke. There was no lust in her face, just concern. 

“If you don’t want this. We can stop right now. I’ll tell you goodnight and you can go home. Pretend none of this ever happened.”

It was something about the way Lexa was looking at her. She had no desire to hurt her or force her into a situation Clarke didn’t want to be in. It made Clarke feel safe.

“No,” Clarke stammered, before clearing her throat and speaking more firmly. “No, I want this.” Clarke gave Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

She couldn’t explain it, even to herself, but she trusted Lexa.

Lexa smiled, and Clarke washed a wave of relief wash over her face. She turned and started leading the way to her room again.

They got up to Lexa’s floor and Clarke watched as Lexa fished around in her back pocket for the key. Lexa waved the card in front of the reader and Clarke’s heart hit a heavy beat as she heard the lock click open.

Lexa opened the door and Clarke’s memory went right back to the afternoon. It could have happened five minutes before they walked in.

Lexa flipped a switch on the wall and lit the room up. She walked right over to the minifridge and pulled out four of the same small bottles she had given Clarke earlier that day.

Clarke took two and watched Lexa reach up and pull both caps from them. Lexa tossed the caps toward the garbage can by the counter in the kitchen before twisting off her own caps and throwing them in the same direction. 

“Here’s to you…” Lexa tilted both small bottles up and drained them before Clarke could blink. 

Clarke followed suit and felt the familiar burn in her throat. Her chest warmed and sent a shiver crawling up her back. The room swam in front of her and she watched Lexa walk up to her. She closed the space between them in two strides. Clarke held her breath as Lexa leaned in.

“Relax, I got you.” Lexa whispered, before placing a soft, tentative kiss on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke could feel the pressure of Lexa’s lips and taste the alcohol still lingering between them.

The kiss intensified and Clarke felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Lexa’s fingers started to rub light circles into the small of Clarke’s back.

Clarke leaned into the kiss and lifted her own arms so they could rest on Lexa’s shoulders. The kiss was different from their others, it was soft and testing. Clarke could feel the liquor moving through her bloodstream with every heavy beat of her heart. The normal fog her brain would under from the alcohol seemed to be held at bay by Lexa’s soft lips against her own. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s arms pull her in so close their bodies could not be closer unless they became one. She felt Lexa start to move them to the couch in the middle of the room. Clarke let Lexa take the lead and felt herself start to fall when her legs connected with the arm of the couch. Lexa fell on top of her, but their lips never lost contact. 

Clarke’s entire body was on fire, burning from the inside out. Lexa’s lips felt like they were searing though her skin as they moved from Clarke’s lips to her neck. She felt Lexa’s hands start to move down her body and under her shirt.

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as Lexa’s hand moved up to cup her breast. She arched her back, her body craving Lexa’s touch. Lexa’s hand slipped under Clarke’s bra, while the other dipped down and unbuttoned Clarke’s jeans without missing a beat. Lexa’s hand slid down and Clarke let out a shaky moan as she felt Lexa’s finger begin to tease her. 

“Fuck..” Clarke groaned, her mind still so clouded with alcohol, but her body responding in earnest to every thrust of Lexa’s hand. “More, fucking I need more.” 

Clarke felt Lexa’s lips turn into a grin against her neck. She felt two more fingers slowly enter, one of the fingers brushed against Clarke’s clit before joining the others. Clarke let out a yelp as a wave of pleasure started in her core and radiated out to the rest of her body. 

Lexa’s hand started moving quicker, her fingers twisting until it felt like something was about to release inside of Clarke.

“Right there, fuck...right fucking there.” Clarke’s back arched almost completely off the couch. She felt Lexa’s body slide and almost fall off the couch.

“Careful now,” Lexa laughed, pushing Clarke’s shirt up to expose her bare breast. Lexa gave Clarke a wicked smirk as her only warning before bending down and capturing Clarke’s nipple in her mouth. 

Clarke gasped, she was sure her body couldn’t take much more. She felt like everything inside of her was about to explode or implode she really wasn’t sure.

Lexa’s hand started to move so quickly that Clarke’s hips couldn’t keep up with the rhythm. Her mouth bit down on Clarke’s nipple and her thumb pressed down on her clit. 

That was all it took. Clarke closed her eyes and got lost in the colors that exploded before her. Clarke felt like she was floating above her body. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her as her breathing started to slow. She felt a soft kiss on her temple and smiled.

“Just give me a second,” Clarke sighed, her eyes still closed as she tried to make the moment last as long as possible. 

“It’s fine.” Lexa moved so she could lay next to Clarke on her side. “It’s late, I’m beat.” 

Clarke opened her eyes and looked over at Lexa. 

“Are you sure...I mean…” Clarke felt a pang of guilt. She had wanted to help Lexa feel somewhat better about not making the squad. 

“Don’t worry about it. I wanted to take my mind off of everything. And trust me, you helped.” Lexa smiled sleepily and closed her eyes.

Clarke felt her eyes getting heavy. The dull pain in the back of her head let her know that she was in for a rough morning. The last thing Clarke saw before darkness took her vision was Lexa’s peaceful face as she drifted off to sleep.

The pounding in her head woke Clarke from a deep sleep. Her mouth felt like it had been full of sandpaper and glass. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed Lexa was no longer next to her. She turned and saw a bottle of water next to her and wasted no time opening it and taking down half of the bottle in one go. 

Clarke sat up and looked around the room. The bed was still made and the bathroom door was open. Lexa was nowhere in sight. 

“Hello?” Clarke felt her heart drop to her stomach. There was no way Lexa had ditched Clarke at her own hotel room.   
Clarke got up, her head sending sharp stabs of pain down the back of her neck. 

“Lexa?” Clarke called out again, though she knew Lexa wasn’t in the room at this point.

Clarke found her phone laying on the ground near the front table and grabbed it. She sent a silent prayer up to whoever could be listening that it wasn’t dead. 

Thankfully when she scooped it up from the ground it still had 14% battery. Clarke’s heart dropped again when she noticed Lexa had not sent her a text either. She hadn’t even realized that was what she was looking for until it wasn’t there.

Clarke wasted no time grabbing the rest of her things scattered around the hotel room. She wasn’t going to wait around like a puppy for Lexa to get back, if she ever came back. 

The door clicked and opened as if on cue and Lexa walked in with her own phone in her hand.

“Hey, sorry I had a call and didn’t want to wake you.” 

Clarke hated how relieved she felt at seeing Lexa’s smiling face. There wasn’t supposed to be emotions with this. Especially since they hadn’t known each other very long at all. This was not how Clarke had imagined this trip would go at all. 

“It’s fine.” Clarke shook off her unease and smiled at Lexa. “Do you want to go and grab some food? This hangover is already killing me and I don’t have to be at the airport until late tonight.” 

Lexa walked by Clarke and over to her suitcase near the bed. She started pulling out clothes, not looking back at Clarke as she spoke.

“I’d love to, but I actually just got a call for a try out.” Lexa tossed a pair of red shorts onto her bed and turned to look at Clarke. “I guess they heard I didn’t make the cut for The Hawks and want to see what I can do.” 

“Word travels fast…” Clarke was a little surprised, and in the back of her mind she knew who had reached out to Lexa. “Raiders?” 

Lexa nodded and Clarke’s heart dropped. The Raiders and The Hawks had been rivals since the very beginning of competitive cheer. It seemed silly, but if you were on one of those teams you did not associate with anyone on the other. The schools were less than one hundred miles away from each other. The teams pulled pranks and most years the pranks got very out of hand. They were always the top schools going into Nationals. It wasn’t just the cheer teams that had a heated rivalry, if you played a sport chances were you hated The Raiders and they hated you.

“But that doesn’t mean shit, right?” Lexa chuckled, taking off the shirt she was wearing and throwing on a tighter more form fitting tank top. “Most of that rivalry stuff is probably made up. And who knows if I’ll even make the team.” 

“Right,” Clarke felt a shift in the room and the sudden urge to leave as quickly as possible. “Hey, my head is throbbing. I think I’m gonna go take a long nap before my flight.”

Lexa was in the middle of pulling on her shorts as Clarke made her way to the door. 

“Wait,” Lexa almost tripped, jumping the rest of the way into her shorts and walking over to Clarke. 

Clarke stopped in the middle of reaching for the handle and turned back to look at Lexa her hand still raised.

“What’s up?” Clarke tried to sound as casual as she could, though her heart leapt to her throat as Lexa walked toward her. What pull did this girl have over her? How did she cast her spell so quickly?

“Aren’t you going to wish me luck before you disappear on me again?” Lexa’s smile was lopsided and had a hint of cockiness to it that for some reason Clarke found endearing.

“Text me when you’re done and I’ll see what kind of mood I’m in.” Clarke joked back, returning what she hoped was her own confident grin. Though judging by the amused look on Lexa’s face it may have been more of a pained grimace. 

Lexa reached up and squeezed Clarke’s hand, that she just realized was still hanging in the air between them. “I’ll text you.” 

Clarke pursed her lips and nodded, trying to hide the blush she felt creeping up the back of her neck.

“Good luck,” Clarke reached over and fumbled with the door handle, not sure if they were supposed to kiss goodbye. 

“Bye,” Lexa chuckled, letting go of Clarke’s hand and walking back over to her bag.

“Bye,” Clarke responded, finally getting the door open. The bright morning sun did nothing to help Clarke’s headache. Thankfully, the Uber ride was quick and the only thing Clarke did before passing out with all the clothes on was plug in her phone.

The next thing Clarke heard was her phone buzzing next to her head. Her head didn’t feel like it was going to explode anymore, but her mouth still felt like she swallowed a bag full of sand. 

She squinted at her phone and saw Lexa’s name. Clarke jumped up and felt her head and stomach to synchronize flips. She unplugged her phone and opened it to see the message Lexa had sent.

‘They asked me to join right after my try-out. I’m a Raider. Buy me a drink to celebrate?’

Clarke grinned at her screen, very grateful she was in her hotel room alone. She hadn’t been sure when she left Lexa’s hotel if she would hear from her before she had to go back home. 

‘Sure, same spot?’ Clarke texted back, hoping she didn’t seem too desperate to see Lexa again. Though it didn’t seem like she had to be very concerned about that. She had barely hit send when the three little dots appeared on her screen letting her know Lexa was responding.

‘See you soon ;)’ 

Clarke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She checked the time, she had to be at the airport in a few hours. This would probably be the last time they saw each other. It had been a wild ride and Clarke couldn’t help but think how much she had enjoyed letting herself go.

Clarke didn’t take long to get ready before she headed out to meet Lexa. In the short time they had known each other Lexa had seen her naked so much that Clarke couldn’t be bothered to dress up her lingering hangover. 

Clarke made her way to the bar she and Lexa had visited the night before. It was weird there was a sense that it had been weeks since they had been there, but Clarke could still smell the spilled beer on the dark wood floor of the tiny bar. It hadn’t even been 24 hours.

Clarke walked into the tiny hole-in-the-wall about ten minutes later and almost let out an audible laugh as she spotted Lexa at the same small booth from the previous night.

The crowd at the bar was much smaller than the night before. Clarke walked over and immediately saw the blue and black shirt emblazoned with the hooked ‘R’ of the Raiders. 

“Didn’t waste much time getting you in the colors?” Clarke slid into the broken vinyl seat across from Lexa and noticed the drink waiting for her. 

“Gin and tonic, right?” Lexa lifted an eyebrow and picked up the drink in front of her to toast. 

Clarke was a little taken aback by the thoughtful gesture. But it wasn’t something she wanted Lexa to know.  
“I guess you were more sure I’d show this time.” Clarke licked her lips and lifted her drink so their glasses could touch with a satisfying ‘clink’. 

“I was hoping I’d see you before you took off back to Nebraska.” 

They both locked eyes and Clarke could feel the same energy she had felt before turning and almost palpable between them. It was just as intoxicating as the drinks they were sharing. 

“So, does this mean we are mortal enemies now?” Clarke pointed to the shirt Lexa was wearing and took a long sip of her drink. It did more to ease her remaining hangover than anything else had the entire day.

“Oh yeah, I had to sign a blood oath and everything to get the shirt,” Lexa laughed, swirling the dark liquid in her own glass before bringing it to her lips. “But I hear hate sex is amazing,” She muttered before draining the rest of her drink in one swallow.

Clarke felt an incredible heat wash over her body and move to her core. It was a power Lexa seemed to have over her that no one else had ever had before. Her words alone could make Clarke’s body react almost instantaneously. 

“Clarke?” A voice Clarke didn’t recognize came from behind her. She noticed Lexa stiffen before she even turned to see who could possibly know her in this tiny bar. 

“Oh hey!” Clarke was shocked to see the girl from her tryouts and standing just behind her with her arms folded over her chest. “I’m sorry I don’t know if I ever got your name. You were at our tryout, right?” 

The girl didn’t even look over to Lexa, her eyes were on Clarke and the smile she wore didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Ontari, I’m one of the captains this year.” She cleared her throat and the smile fell from her face. “Do you think you’d have time to talk over your move?” 

Clarke looked back at Lexa who was staring at the empty glass between her hands. “Um, yeah. I can text you when I’m done…” 

“What about now?” Ontari interrupted sharply. 

“It’s cool, Clarke. Squad first.” Lexa looked past Clarke to Ontari and gave her a tense smile. 

“Great, let’s go.” Ontari put a hand on Clarke’s arm and nearly dragged her up from the booth.

“I’ll talk to you later?” Clarke whirled around to get a quick glance at Lexa before Ontari started to pull her away. 

“Safe trip.” Lexa lifted her hand to wave goodbye as Clarke walked toward the door and out into the growing chilly evening.

“Hey, I would have liked to say goodbye to my friend.” Clarke dug her heels into the pavement and fixed Ontari with an angry glare.

“She’s not your friend. She’s not anything to you, but second place.” Ontari’s entire presence changed as she spoke. She seemed bigger and more intimidating than anyone her size should be. “If you want to stay on the team, that was the last time you see her or any other Raider. Those are the rules.” Ontari didn’t wait for Clarke’s reply. 

Clarke was too shell shocked to even think of anything to say. She just watched Ontari turn and walk down the darkening street. 

It took a long moment for Clarke to realize this was her new reality. If she wanted to follow her dream, it meant giving up anything else that could stop it. 

For now, that included Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This is getting complicated, huh?  
> Let me know what you guys think.   
> Don't worry things will be better in time**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! We will see if this becomes more than one chapter. For now it's one and done. Please let me know what you think and if you want more of these two! I have some snippets of them on Tumblr. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Thanks again for the support!


End file.
